The self-adjusting cables currently on the market are of two types: either the polyethylene type or the fluorinated polymer type as described in patent EP 40 537.
However, self-adjusting cables of the polyethylene type must be cross-linked or, as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,029, they must undergo a supplementary heat treatment of the post-cure type, which increases their cost. For their part, self-adjusting cables of the fluorinated polymer type have the disadvantage of being brittle and expensive.
There is, therefore, a real need for extrudable, economical, self-adjusting cables having an excellent ratio of starting current intensity to maximum current intensity, and an excellent linear power and good stability towards aging.